Si fuese real
by HiragizawaD
Summary: Boruto decide marcharse de la aldea después de descubrir una verdad que lo involucra directamente a él, obligandolo a pensar sobre quien es, su camino ninja, su destino, pero sobre todo su origen. ::Reto @Dushenka:: Este Fic es parte de un reto #MásRetosComoEste
1. Si fuese real parte 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, su cuerpo se había quedado totalmente estático como una estatua, pronto sintió que tenía problemas para respirar, su visión se volvió borrosa y solo entonces apoyo su cuerpo en la pared, no le importo tirar las cosas junto a él.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, las dos personas se asomaron presurosos y con terror reflejado en su rostro se dieron cuenta del estado del chico pero ya todo estaba dicho, él los había oído.

-Boruto—El susurro de aquella dulce voz lo estremeció, su cuerpo reacciono por sí solo, y ya tirado en el suelo escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, sintió el toque de aquellas manos tan conocidas y se apartó como si estas le quemaran. —Hijo

-¡Basta!—Grito con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó como pudo y corrió de todo y de todos, corrió sin rumbo fijo, deseando retroceder en el tiempo. Se detuvo cuando sus piernas ya no les respondieron más en medio de aquel campo de entrenamiento olvidado.

Sus puños golpearon varias veces el suelo, grito y pataleo tanto como pudo –Boruto –Naruto apareció frente de él—Por favor hijo, debes entender las circunstancias…

-No quiero- Se quejó mientras se limpiaba el rostro con su manga –Quiero estar solo.

-Boruto—Se sorprendió al escucharla, no sintió su presencia acercarse hasta él, giro su rostro para encararla, en apariencia estaba todo igual pero su corazón se encogió porque sabía que ya nada sería igual.

-Solo quiero saber ¿quién es?—Los ojos de Hinata se inundaron de lágrimas por el dolor que sentía pero no se permitió derrumbarse, no frente a él. Sintió la mano de Naruto sobre ella para infundirle su calor, su energía y todo su amor.

-Soy yo—Contesto Hinata con firmeza –Siempre he sido yo

-Ya no mientan—Replico el rubio con furia en su voz—Tengo derecho a saber toda la verdad—El matrimonio intercambio una mirada rápida, Naruto se acercó a su hijo mientras tragaba con dificultad.

-Todo comenzó poco antes de casarnos—Comenzó a explicar con tono serio –Estábamos tan entusiasmados que solo contábamos los días para estar juntos, hasta que ella apareció nuevamente exigiendo verme, al parecer yo… accidentalmente le prometí ayudarla.

-No estoy entendiendo nada—Gruño Boruto, la explicación de su padre le resultaba tonta y evasiva.

-Ella es una sacerdotisa y posee un gran poder pero este solo se pasa genéticamente, ella y yo nos conocimos de jóvenes, en aquel entonces yo era joven y sobre todo cabeza hueca para cuando ella me propuso ayudarla a pasar sus poderes a la siguiente generación, no entendí a lo que se refería y acepte sin saber.

-Fue unos días antes de nuestra boda que ella apareció, buscando a Naruto –Hinata continuaba con el relato de su esposo –Cuando expuso lo que quería, fue todo muy caótico, tu padre se negó pero ella es alguien casi igual de influyente que el clan Hyûga y se llegó a un acuerdo.

/Flash Back/

*Mansión Hyûga*

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre aceptar algo así?—La voz de aquel anciano Hyûga se escuchaba con potencia en aquella sala –Deberías pensar antes de abrir tu enorme boca

-Podemos dejar las quejas para después—La voz de Hiashi aplaco un poco al anciano de su lado –Lo primero es pensar en una solución diplomática.

-Lord Hokage, Shikamaru Nara y la máxima sacerdotisa Shion han llegado—Anunciaron la presencia de los invitados los cuales pasaron a la habitación bajo la atenta mirada del líder y del consejo del clan.

-Como todos los presenten ya saben –Kakashi tomo la palabra –Shion quien es la máxima sacerdotisa posee habilidades únicas por lo cual es un tanto venerada…

-Vayamos al punto—Shion se levantó e interrumpió a Kakashi en su discurso –Naruto Uzumaki me dio su palabra hace tiempo para ayudarme a pasar mi poder a la siguiente generación para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo y eso se refiere a tener sexo. –Lo último se lo dedico única y especialmente al rubio en cuestión.

-¡Pero yo no sabía que te referías a eso!—Grito con impotencia el rubio el cual estaba sentado entre Hiashi e Hinata. –Yo amo a Hinata y me casare con ella, por favor entiende que lo que pides es un imposible.

-Ya he rechazado a todos, confié en ti porque nunca te retractas de tus palabras.

-Yo amo a Hinata y nunca cambiará, quizá aún tengas tiempo para encontrar a alguien más

-¿En serio crees que si existiera alguien más estaría aquí pasando esta humillación?

-Todos tenemos una imagen social que cuidar no solo usted sacerdotisa—La voz de aquel anciano Hyûga calmo los ánimos de todos—Usted por ser la máxima autoridad en su país, nosotros como el clan más poderoso y él como el héroe de la guerra—Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la sala. –Naruto cumplirá con su palabra solo cuando ya se encuentre casado con Hinata

Naruto cumplirá con su palabra pero todo será dentro del distrito Hyûga y se manejara con la máxima discreción –Agrego Hiashi –Cuando usted quede preñada y este confirmado no volverá a interferir más de lo posible.

-Debe ser una niña—Agrego Shion –Mi poder solo se pasa a las mujeres, si es varón no servirá de nada

-Será una pena si obtiene a un varón—Hablo Hinata por primera vez, su voz sonaba inflexible y extrañamente con un acento sarcástico—Pero descuide sacerdotisa, estaremos al tanto por si el equilibrio del mundo se rompe.

-Si tengo un varón bastara con que tenga nuevamente relaciones con Naruto hasta conseguir una niña—El tono caprichoso de Shion sobresalió retando descaradamente a Hinata

-De ninguna manera—Hinata se levantó encarando a Shion –Tome lo que se le ha ofrecido o regrese con esta humillación a su nación.

/Fin Flash Back/

-Ella quedo embarazada—Continuo Naruto con la historia—Obtuvo mellizos, tú… tienes una hermana se llama Shiori

-Eso quiere decir que ella me abandono—Boruto se encontraba descompuesto, todo su cuerpo temblaba pero su voz era firme.

-No, le dolió dejarte—Hinata lo tomo entre sus brazos –Al final ella comprendió el amor que existe entre nosotros, ella y yo no somos tan distintas, ambas tenemos grandes responsabilidades familiares, tenemos sobre nosotras el peso del valor del deber. –Boruto se apartó de Hinata y retrocedió lo más que pudo.

-Debo irme

-Vamos a casa—Naruto trato de abrazarlo

-No, yo no iré a su casa, no puedo regresar a ese falso hogar, tú no eres mi madre y tú eres un tonto

-Soy tu madre, te he criado y cuidado como si fueses mío

-¡Pero no lo soy!—Boruto volvió a perder contra sus nervios –No eres mi madre, no soy más que una promesa cumplida de mala gana por un tonto que solo tiene ramen en la cabeza, soy un bastardo, una mentira.

-Boruto, nosotros te íbamos a decir la verdad cuando fueras más grande—Naruto estaba empezando a perder la postura—Cuando pudieras comprender mejor.

-¿En dónde está?—La pregunta del rubio cayó como balde de agua fría al matrimonio, los cuales guardaron silencio -¿Dónde?

-Si es tan mala la vida que te he dado como madre, ve con ella, resuelve todas tus incertidumbres con ella, dirígete al país de los demonios e investiga por Shion la sacerdotisa. –Boruto vacilo un momento pero al final se decidió, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

El sol caía por el horizonte pintando el cielo de naranja, mientras Boruto empacaba rápidamente todo lo que podía en su mochila de misiones en realidad no prestaba atención a lo que echaba todo iba revuelto ropa, juegos, dinero y dulces. El rubio se detuvo frente a su escritorio, vio aquella foto familiar, el día en que su padre fue nombrado Hokage, ese mismo día Himawari despertó su byakugan. Quito la imagen del marco y la guardo en su pantalón, soltó un bufido al recordar que esa misma mañana aún tenía la esperanza que algún día él también despertaría el byakugan. Tomo lo empacado y salió de la casa.

Camino todo el trayecto sin prestar atención a su alrededor, se detuvo solo cuando estuvo frente a las enormes puestas de la aldea, miro hacia atrás vio el monte de los Hokages, los enormes edificios que sobresalían.

-¡Boruto!—Sarada apareció delante de él, lucia agitada algo raro en ella que siempre era odiosamente perfecta- ¿Es verdad que te vas?

-Así es –Sonrió de medio lado tratando de aparentar normalidad-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El séptimo ha notificado que te iras a una misión tu solo, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Regresaras pronto?

-No lo creo, tengo que encontrar quien soy –La cara confusión de la Uchiha lo obligo a explicarse más—Recuerdas cuando creíste que tu mamá no era tu mamá

-Por supuesto—Contesto Sarada acomodándose los lentes –Aún no lo olvida

-Bueno pues resulta ser que Hinata-sama en realidad no es mi mamá, así que tú debes entender como me siento

-Boruto…

-Una cosa más—Boruto tomo los lentes de Sarada quien por instinto cerro los ojos por el cambio en su visión, Boruto aprovecho para robarle un beso en los labios –Por si ya no regreso debes saber que eres odiosa

* * *

 **Continuara…**

Esta historia está planeada como para dos capítulos así que en dos o tres días publicare el capítulo final :p

#MasRetosComoEste


	2. Si fuese real parte 2

Todos los personajes y lugares son creación y obra de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Había caminado por varios días, deseaba llegar al país de los demonios pero también deseaba regresar y pedir perdón por haber sido tan torpe pero sobre todo tan estúpido. Constantemente se preguntaba ¿Podría acaso regresar? Le había roto el corazón a Hinata de eso estaba seguro. ¿Qué ganaba él si llegaba frente a Shion?

Un ruido entre los arboles lo sobresalto; rápidamente se levantó del suelo y tomo un kunai, una silueta apareció frente a él; era una chica con larga cabellera rubia, esta chica parecía ser de su misma edad, sus ojos eran azules y brillaban con una latente suspicacia, vestía una chaqueta fucsia y un pantalón corto negro.

-Hola –Su voz sonó por un instante más ronca, tal parecía que no había hablado en mucho tiempo—Sígueme Shinobi de la hoja—La chica dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar.

-¿Por qué tendría que ir contigo?—Boruto no había bajado la guardia ni un segundo – ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes que vendría?—La chica lo miro con fastidio, se cruzó de brazos y suspiro como lo hacía su padre antes de reprenderlo.

-No te obligare a seguirme, si quieres venir entonces vendrás –La chica se giró para alejarse entre los arboles –Ten cuidado hay mala mujer por esta zona, nos veremos Uzumaki Boruto—El chico se abofeteo mentalmente era obvio que su padre había notificado que él estaría fuera de la aldea, alzó sus pertenecías del suelo y la siguió dejando un distancia considerable en caso de que fuera una trampa.

Entraron a la ciudad más pronto de lo que Boruto esperaba; parecía un sitio tranquilo, la gente saludaba amablemente a la chica que lo guiaba. La arquitectura de los edificios era muy distinta de lo que era en Konoha. Alzo la vista a lo que parecía un castillo y ya que resulto obvio que era ahí a donde se dirigían preguntó.

-¿Cómo dices que te llamas?—El rubio camino hasta quedar justo a su lado, la chica simplemente lo ignoro –Vaya que eres muy extraña

-No, tú eres el extraño aquí—Puntualizo ella enseñándole la lengua

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta entrar al castillo y como era lo habitual solo estaba la gente que se encargaba de la guardia de turno, los del servicio y un montón de cosas que seguramente tenían un significado exageradamente importante. Se encaminaron por un pasillo que parecía de uso privado; la chica abrió la puerta al final del pasillo, ambos entraron a la enorme sala donde solo estaba un asiento con gradas y dosel parecido al que usan los reyes.

-Llegan tarde—La voz de una mujer sonó desde el fondo de la habitación, la mujer vestía ropas ceremoniales en amarillo pálido -¿Estás cansado por el viaje?

-¿Quién es usted?—Pregunto Boruto de una vez acabando con todo el misterio que lo hartaba.

-¡Oh Vaya! Tienes la misma astucia que tu padre –La mujer se tomó su tiempo para acercarse hasta Boruto, todo el tiempo lo examino guardando todo detalle –Soy Shion la sacerdotisa máxima del país de los demonios—La sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Boruto fue genuina, lo cual le provoco una sonrisa afectuosa a la mujer frente a él –Soy tu madre –Shion abrió lentamente sus brazos invitando al joven a un abrazo, él dudo por lo cual ella tomo la iniciativa y lo rodeo. Ese sería el primer abrazo que tendrían como madre e hijo después de tanto tiempo de no verse.

-¿Por qué?—El rubio se apartó de Shion y recordó las normas básicas de un shinobi para mantener su temple, no quería que pensara que solo era un chico caprichoso y débil -¿Por qué me dejaste fuera de tu vida?—Pero no pudo evitar que su voz sonara como otra rabieta.

-No lo hice –Shion tomo asiento –Siempre he tenido un don especial—Boruto se encontraba quieto, como pocas veces se le veía, su atención estaba al cien por ciento en Shion —El día de su nacimiento tuve una premonición, fue tan larga e intensa que los ancianos lo han catalogado como una profecía. Y entonces entendí el peso de su destino.

-¿Qué profecía?—Ambos chicos preguntaron al mismo tiempo –Espera ¿tú eres Shiori?—Boruto pregunto a la chica que había olvidado -¿Eres mi hermana? ¿Por qué no estas sorprendida?

-Sí, lo soy – Shiori apoyo sus manos tras de su cabeza mostrando todo el desinterés del mundo hacia su persona –No estoy sorprendida porque ya sabía que eres mi hermano, somos tan parecidos que resultaría obvio pensar que somos parientes además ya te había visto venir.

-Tu hermana posee mi don—Shion volvió a tomar la palabra –Al parecer el chakra de tu padre es muy especial y le ha brindado potencializar el don que pasa desde hace generaciones a todas las mujeres de mi familia. Tu hermana puede tener visiones del futuro a su voluntad.

-Si ella ya sabe lo que va a pasar ¿Cómo es que no sabe lo de la profecía?—Pregunto Boruto desconfiado –Ya lo debería saber

-El futuro es la variable más desconcertante del universo, nada está escrito y siempre puede cambiar—Explico Shion con tranquilidad— ¿De qué sirve ver el futuro si no sabes lo que estás buscando? Ya es tarde vayan a descansar mañana seguiremos platicando. –Ambos jóvenes salieron de la sala dejando completamente sola a Shion. La sacerdotisa saco una carta con el sello de Konoha de entre sus ropas –Algo va mal, las cosas se han adelantado ¿Por qué?

*/*/

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Boruto se marchó en aquella misión en solitario, desde ese entonces ningún remplazo duraba mucho en el equipo 7. Ya sea por el carácter de Sarada o la rareza de Mitsuki todos se marchaban dejando al equipo como un dúo quedaba claro que solo cuando eran misiones extremas era cuando mandaban un remplazo, el Hokage tampoco se esforzaba mucho en ese tema.

Esa tarde Sarada regreso temprano a su casa y como de costumbre cenaría sola, su padre se encontraba otra vez fuera de la aldea y su madre tenía turno hasta tarde en el hospital, puso a calentar las cosas para la cena; otra vez tenía esa extraña sensación de vacío, si Boruto no se hubiera marchado podrían estar cenando fuera o estarían simplemente hablando de cualquier cosa, se había acostumbrado tanto a pasar las tardes juntos que ahora que no estaba se sentía desconcertada, más de una ocasión le había preguntado al Hokage cuando volvería pero siempre tenía negativas.

Después de cenar decidió que era mejor salir a caminar un rato en lugar de quedarse encerrada viendo la televisión, caminaba distraídamente rumbo al montañas de los Hokage's ese era su lugar favorito desde pequeña, fue ahí la primera vez que vio Boruto con su familia, claro que él ni cuenta se dio. Cuando llego al mirador de las montañas se dio cuenta que no iba estar sola, la presencia de aquella mujer la incomodaba, de pronto había perdido la capacidad para decir algo coherente.

-¿Sarada?—La mujer se giró sorprendida, su rostro revelo que había estado llorando – Quédate, ya me iba—Hinata recogió sus pertenencias y justo cuando pasaba al lado de la menor, está la detuvo.

-Yo sé la verdad, él me lo conto antes de marcharse… Hinata-sama si usted…

-Sarada-chan eres muy amable, he visto como cuidas y preocupas por mi hijo, si Boruto te conto es porque te tiene alta estima, probablemente él ya no confié en mí, así que como su madre te pido que no te apartes de su camino.

-Hinata, debemos irnos—El Hokage hizo acto de aparición junto a su esposa –Sarada-chan que gusto verte, el teme acaba de llegar ya debe estar por llegar a tu casa –Naruto le regalo una sonrisa pero ya no tenía la misma energía de antes.

-Gracias Hokage-sama—El matrimonio se marchó tomados de la mano y solo cuando por fin estuvo sola se permitió romper unas cuantas cosas con esa fuerza bruta que la caracterizaba. – ¡Estúpido Boruto!

*/*/

Durante la cena, los tres rubios se encontraban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que un sirviente entro a la habitación con una carta, Boruto reconoció aquel sello y sintió un nudo en el estómago. En todo ese tiempo jamás se refirió a Shion como su madre pero tampoco menciono ni una sola vez a Hinata. –Disculpe, ¿Ha mantenido contacto con mi padre?—Se atrevió a preguntar después de un rato.

-Por supuesto—La entusiasta respuesta de Shiori lo sorprendió –Papá viene a vernos algunas veces, antes de que se volviera el líder de su aldea venia seguido pero ahora casi no pasa por acá.

-Bueno, al menos el viejo no tiene favoritismo –Dijo Boruto con burla, Shiori lo vio de mala manera como si quisiera golpearlo; era tan cómica, que por un instante se preguntó si él también tendría ese mismo gesto –Desde que es Hokage, ya no pasa tanto tiempo en casa. –Hubo un silencio latente en el cual ambos jóvenes jugaban con su cena –Yo quisiera saber sobre aquella visión que tuvo el día en que nacimos. –Shion sabía que no podía seguir aplazando aquella conversación.

-Primero que nada lo que vi puede ser diferente no quiero que se obsesionen y se expongan a algún peligro innecesario –Ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, Shion soltó un suspiro, no estaba del todo convencida – Hay una espesa nube que no me permite ver en un principio pero poco a poco se descubre la silueta de un hombre, su rostro es afilado, su cabello es espeso y negro excepto en los costados lo tiene corto y rubio, sus ojos son grises y se sienten fríos como la plata, veo rocas caer y explotar algunas están manchadas de lo que parece ser sangre, escucho gente correr en gritos y llanto. Después un destello anaranjado despeja aquella molesta nube y se puede apreciar una luna llena. Hay una marca que se extiende como la vida, parece algún tipo de runa.

-¿Eso es todo?—Pregunto Boruto después de un silencio prolongado–No entendí nada ¿Qué significa? –El rubio se giró hacia su melliza quien se había quedado pensativa

-Madre ¿Cómo es aquella runa? –Shiori pregunto preocupada

-Las cosas se han salido de curso puede que ya nada sea como lo vi en aquel entonces, no vale la pena estar preocupados por algo que puede no ocurrir

-¿Cómo esta nuestro destino en eso?—Pregunto Boruto escéptico

-Cuando se tiene dotes premonitorios y además te encuentras en labor de parto, un 99% resulta ser relacionado con el destino –Respondió Shiori en lugar de su madre –Nuestro poder existe desde tiempos tan arcaicos como el principio del mundo todo está escrito en runas y si mi madre lo ha visto puede significar tres cosas; se trata de nosotros—Shiori contabilizaba con su mano sus teorías –Alguien profanaría nuestras sagradas escrituras rompiendo el equilibrio natural del mundo marcando nuestro destino a una nueva era de destrucción y pena—Volvió a tomar aire –En alguna parte del universo existe un ente que no tiene nada que hacer o quizá tiene mucho que hacer pero de igual manera se divierte escribiendo el destino de las personas como si se trataran personajes ficticios. Cual sea el caso estamos involucrados en ello.

-Su padre les ha escrito –Shion cambio el tema drásticamente—Dice que vendrá pronto. –Ni bien había terminado de decir eso cuando la puerta se abrió y Naruto entro acompañado de Sasuke. Shiori salió corriendo hacia su padre y se colgó de él, poco le duro el entusiasmo. Lo observo con detenimiento y se apartó con disimulo, Boruto en cambio evito verlo en todo momento.

-¿Cómo están?—Preguntó el rubio torpemente, seria mentiría si dijera que no esperaba con ansias respuesta de su hijo, literalmente se moría por una seña por mínima que sea –Podemos hablar un rato Shion

-Por supuesto, pasemos al salón—La sacerdotisa se levantó –Por favor siéntase cómodo Uchiha-san—Ambos salieron rumbo al salón.

-¿Es usted el muy afamado último Uchiha?—Shiori se acercó con curiosidad al pelinegro -¿Es verdad que tiene un poder increíble en sus ojos? ¿Por qué no tiene una mano como la de mi padre? ¿Y que lo trae por aquí?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas—Sasuke poso su vista en el rubio que solo se limitaba a respirar pretendiendo no existir, necesitaba romper el hielo de algún modo – ¿Qué tal si salemos un momento a entrenar?

-Sería maravilloso apuesto que puedo vencerle –Shiori le tomó la palabra –Síganme por acá

*/*/

-Es una sorpresa volverte a ver –Shion tomo la iniciativa en la conversación –Podrías dejar la técnica de transformación –El rubio accedió a lo pedido y frente a Shion apareció Hinata Hyûga. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se habían hablado directamente. –No era necesario que vinieras hasta acá

-Necesitaba verlo, saber que se encuentra bien –El tono de voz de Hinata era neutro

-Por supuesto que se encuentra bien; soy su madre, y si piensas que está aquí contra su voluntad estas equivocada

-Lo sé, el regresará cuando sea el tiempo de regresar, jamás pensé de otra manera

*/*/

-¿Has recibido algún tipo de entrenamiento?—La pregunta era directamente para Shiori, la rubia asintió con la cabeza, Boruto por su parte seguía mudo –Bien quiero ver tus habilidades, patéale el trasero a Boruto. La rubia sonrió ampliamente como lo hacía Naruto de niño.

-¿Por qué están aquí?—Despertó de su letargo el rubio, el carácter voluntarioso de su mellizo la exasperaba y como acto reflejo entorno los ojos con fastidio.

-En realidad se encuentra en otro viaje para evangelizar la palabra de papá para que llegue a oídos de todo el mundo –Admitió Shiori sarcásticamente ante el silencio de Sasuke–Lo sé, lo he visto con mis poderes –La respuesta de la chica le provoco un tic en el ojo a Sasuke pero lo dejo pasar—Es obvio que han venido a verte.

-¿Podrías al menos una vez no meterte? Esto no es asunto tuyo—Respondió con enojo Boruto

-Silencio—Interrumpió Sasuke –Ya están juntos y por lo que veo no regresaras pronto, así que deben aprender a trabajar juntos por el bien de los dos. –Sasuke desenfundo su katana, Shiori al verla sintió un extraño escalofrió y Sasuke lo noto, Naruto la había descrito como una chica muy activa, era más prudente que su madre con respecto a su don y le gustaba molestar a los demás diciendo que ella "ya lo había visto", la mitad de las veces resultaba ser verdad pero cuando tenía una visión era notorio que ella dudaba –Comencemos, yo seré su oponente.

*/*/

-Recién he tenido una reunión con Toneri—Hinata se acercó hacia la ventana donde pudo ver a Sasuke entrenando a los chicos—Debemos estar prevenidos ha notado perturbaciones en el ambiente, es como si la energía del Shinju se hubiera activado ¿Has tenido otra visión?

-También he notado un flujo extraño en la energía, desde el ataque de Momoshiki y Kinshiki he tenido demasiadas premoniciones –Hinata se giró para verla directamente a la cara y por primera vez noto lo cansada que se encontraba la rubia –El tiempo de ellos se aproxima –Shion movió la cabeza señalando a sus hijos -¿Ya saben la identidad de aquel hombre?—Pregunto Shion refiriéndose al sujeto que aparecía en sus premoniciones, Hinata negó en silencio –Cada vez es más recurrente su presencia en mis visiones.

-Se han oído rumores sobre alguien que ha realizado experimentos con células encontradas en el campo de batalla de la cuarta guerra ninja –Expuso Hinata con resquemor –Se sigue investigando pero no debemos confiarnos, Sasuke-san ha decidido quedarse cerca para vigilar la zona y entrenar un poco a Boruto. –Hinata realizo el henge de transformación convirtiéndose nuevamente en Naruto –Lo más importante ahora es investigar el caso del Shinju y todos los nexos que pudieran existir

-Todo es muy extraño–Menciono Shion reteniendo la partida de Hinata –Lo sabes ¿cierto?—Hinata asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia que miraba por la ventana

*/*/*

Los mellizos estaban agotados recostados sobre el pasto, Sasuke simplemente los había humillado y más de una ocasión provoco que se golpearan entre ellos. La figura de Naruto pronto se hizo notar que avanzaba hacia ellos.

-¿Te vas?—Pregunto Shiori con incomodidad, quedaba claro para Sasuke y Hinata que la pequeña sabía que no era su padre. Boruto se dio la vuelta marchándose lo más rápido que pudo

-Así es—Naruto saco un regalo para su hija –Siento no quedarme más tiempo pero tengo trabajo que terminar—Shiori bajo la cabeza evitando verla –Eres muy linda –Naruto acaricio su largo cabello y le susurro unas palabras al oído

-Gracias—Dijo la rubia después de una ligera risa. –Iré a buscar a Boruto –Shiori salió corriendo con el obsequio en brazos

-Hay algo extraño en Boruto—Comento Hinata al aire tan solo como un susurro pero sabía que Sasuke la había escuchado—Su chakra está mutando

-Lo sé –Sentencio Sasuke

*/*/*

-¡Oye nin-tonto! ¿Podrías regresar? Eso de estarte persiguiendo por tus berrinches quita tiempo ¿Sabes?—Shiori se sentó frente a una fuente y se dispuso a abrir su regalo, Boruto apareció a un lado de ella

-¿Por qué siempre me estas molestando? –Pregunto con amargura – ¿Por un momento puedes dejar de ser tan tú y ponerte en otra perspectiva? ¿Acaso no se supone que debes ser empática o algo así?

-Cuando puedas ver y sentir la muerte de cada persona que te rodea como tu propia muerte solo entonces háblame de empatía además ¿acaso no se supone que debías ser el hijo perfecto?—Boruto apretó los puños con fuerza –Creo que tu deberías aprender a ser "empático" y dejar de lado todos tus dramas existenciales

-Es fácil decirlo –Boruto la interrumpió con furia –A ti nunca te mintieron

-Por supuesto que nunca me mintieron—Shiori se levantó y encaro a su mellizo –Yo siempre he sido la hija bastarda a la cual llenan de regalos para sustituir el valor de una familia, la pobre heredera de un gran don por la cual le temen, quien debería aprender a ser empática porque su estúpido hermano ha crecido en un buen hogar con amigos, una hermana menor y sobre todo un padre que es constante pero prefirió tirar todo porque le han mentido, porque le han dado todo incluso un amor que no le correspondía—Boruto no dijo nada solo se quedó parado viendo como su hermana tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba—Piénsalo… quizá mañana ya no este.

-Boruto –La voz de Sasuke lo sorprendió pudo ver a su padre parado aun lado de su tío

-No volveré—Los adultos se mantuvieron en silencio para que continuara –Tú lo has dicho padre en los exámenes chunnin cuando descubriste que hice trampa –Entre su ropa saco la banda ninja que alguna vez fue de Sasuke, la misma banda que tachaba el símbolo de Konoha –No merezco portar el símbolo de un shinobi de la hoja, no pertenezco a ningún lado.

-Cuando encuentres el camino de tu hogar las puertas siempre estarán abiertas—Naruto le dio unas palmadas en el hombro –Cuídate y no rompas nada –Sin más que agregar el rubio dio media vuelta y se fue

-Espero sepas lo que estás haciendo —Sasuke hablo antes de que Boruto se marchara —No puedo justificar tus acciones mucho menos tratarte como un niño porque ya no lo eres, técnicamente te has vuelto un desertor de la aldea para hundirte en una falsa oscuridad que has decidido crear.

-No lo entendería jamás—Boruto lo interrumpió –Cuando usted abandone la aldea para encontrar la verdad podrá juzgarme –Sasuke se limitó a observarlo con desdén

/ 18 meses después /

Un grupo de shinobis avanzaban dando enormes saltos entre los árboles, corrían y saltaban lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran resistir, mantenían una formación en "v". Pronto llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque, todos se detuvieron a la señal del joven Nara, basto una mirada hacia su compañero rubio e inmediatamente saco un pergamino en el cual dibujo serpientes las cuales se escabulleron entre la maleza.

Una explosión de tras de los cinco shinobis los sorprendió obligándolos a salir de su escondite, una lluvia de kunai salió en contra de ellos, Chouchou quien fue la última en reaccionar resultó herida de su brazo. Mitsuki que logro ver a su atacante lo persiguió con su elástico brazo pero ya lo esperaba con un sello paralizante dejándolo fuera de combate. Sarada se lanzó a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su oponente tenia agilidad pero a sus golpes le faltaban fuerza. Shikadai deslizaba su sombra rápida y serpentina hacia la rubia. Y en un solo instante como si de un parpadeo se tratara Boruto apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto el rubio con esfuerzo deteniendo el golpe final de Sarada, sus amigos de toda la infancia estaban sorprendidos de verlo -¿Por qué la agreden?

-¿Nosotros?—Respondió Inojin con molestia –Esa demente detono una bomba atrás de nosotros y arrojo una lluvia de kunai y ahora la gordinflona está herida, el chico liga está paralizado ¿Y quién pepinos es ella?

-¿Boruto que haces aquí?—Interrumpió Shikadai quien lo examino de pies a cabeza y no paso por alto la banda ninja que traía en su cabeza con el símbolo de Konoha tachado-¿Te ha llamado el Hokage?

-Ella viene conmigo y creyó que eran enemigos, se movió antes de formar algún plan —Hizo una pausa en el cual examino a todos sus amigos –Si ustedes están aquí significa que es verdad,

-Sabes que no podemos dar información de las misiones—Contesto Shikadai con seriedad mientras Inojin ayudaba a sus compañeros con sus heridas.

-Lo es—Sarada se acercó a Boruto –Se han llevado a Himawari ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Hola mi nombre es Shiori y puedo ver el futuro –Se presentó la rubia al grupo—Yo le dije a Boruto que viniéramos se supone que tendrían un reencuentro cursi y esas cosas pero no me sentí con humor para algo así de meloso por eso decidí ponerle un poco de acción

-Ya enserio ¿Quién es ella?—Preguntaron Chouchou e Inojin al mismo tiempo

-Chicos yo encantada de hablar de mí y eso pero hay que buscar a una persona y se dirige al norte a las montañas—EL grupo comenzó a avanzar

-¿Qué tan confiable es la bruja?—Pregunto Inojin con su falta de tacto tan característica

-No soy una bruja—Shiori arrojo una rama hacia Inojin –Soy una vidente y más vale que cuides tu lengua o te diré la fecha exacta en la morirás

-Inojin notifica de nuestra posición y los detalles de los cambios que hay—Ordeno Shikadai a su amigo –Y usted señorita si no le molesta puede enfocarse en la misión actual ¿Cierto?—Ambos rubios no hablaron de nuevo pero obedecieron las órdenes del Nara.

-Nosotros somos un escuadrón de reconocimiento –Informo Mitsuki a Boruto –El plan original es movernos, localizarla, recolectar información y mandar un mensaje para el escuadrón de ataque

-Se cree que tu hermana fue secuestrada lo cual deja la paz de las naciones en una pendiente, ya sabes por ser hija del Hokage y todo lo políticamente enredado que se ha vuelto tener una era de paz—Comento Chouchou –Es por ello que se ha planeado así. ¿Enserio ella puede ver el futuro? –Lo último lo pregunto más como un susurro a lo cual Boruto respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

La zona boscosa se terminaba y en la lejanía se podían apreciar las mesetas de la zona árida en la que estaban por entrar. Shiori tropezó y cayó al suelo con la mirada ausente

-¿Está muerta?—Pregunto Chouchou a Boruto, el rubio se acercó y levanto su cabeza

-Está teniendo una visión, debe ser muy fuerte es la segunda vez que le pasa—Contesto Boruto acomodando a su hermana

-¿Ya lo habías visto antes?—Pregunto en esta ocasión Inojin

-Sí, esta mañana tuvo una visión de Himawari y por eso vinimos.

-Hay movimiento –Sarada reporto desde la cima de un árbol con unos binoculares en sus manos –son tres personas

-¿Qué sucede?—Shikadai subió hasta donde ella se encontraba y tomo los binoculares –No puede ser

-Boruto—Shiori tomo a su hermano de la chaqueta, su frente se encontraba bañada de sudor y se veía pálida con sus ojos se llenos de lágrimas

-¿Qué le pasa?—Inojin se sentía incapaz de hacer algo y como ninja medico nunca había visto algo así

-Está teniendo una premonición de muerte—Sasuke apareció -¿Y qué pasa allá arriba?

-Papá –Sarada bajo ágilmente de la cima –Himawari está parada cerca de aquellas rocas pero no se ve que este con alguien. Además un equipo de tres personas se dirige hacia ella entre ellas se encuentra la esposa del séptimo.

-Himawari no fue secuestrada, ella se va a ir –Shiori se levantó con dificultad –al parecer es su destino—Los jóvenes shinobis quedaron en shock por las palabras de la rubia

-Yo no creo en el destino—Shikadai salió corriendo hacia las rocas seguido de Inojin y Chouchou

-Para ser un Nara actúa muy imprudente—Hablo Mitsuki antes de seguirlos junto a Sarada

-Vete Boruto yo me quedare –Shiori se recargo en un árbol –He visto que soy un estorbo en la batalla, así que igual y las cosas cambian a favor de nosotros si me quedo aparte—Sasuke no creyó sus palabras pero de igual manera la dejaron atrás.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –Preguntó Inojin a Shikadai mientras corrían, a la distancia se podía distinguir al veterano equipo 8 incluido un viejo perro y uno más joven.

-El plan es fácil, los adultos no saben que nos movemos así que aprovecharemos de su lucha con el enemigo y podremos infiltrarnos, localizaremos a Himawari y regresaremos con ella.

Entre las rocas apareció una luz que se alargaba y lo que parecía ser unas manos saliendo de aquel portal, jalándolo con fuerza para expandir su tamaño para dar paso a un batallón de al menos de unos cincuenta hombres vestidos con túnicas negras junto con turbantes obscuros su rostro se encontraba encubierto.

Una nube de insectos fueron directos hacia el enemigo creando una pantalla de distracción, el ataque sorpresa no se hizo esperar por parte de Kiba junto al viejo Akamaru destrozando a todo aquel que estuviera cerca con su técnica especial de dúo. Hinata se abrió paso hasta llegar donde se encontraba su hija –¡Himawari!—Grito a pocos metros de ella

-¿Hinata-Hime?—De entre las sombras salió Toneri – ¿Por qué estás aquí? –El hombre entonces vio con más atención a su alrededor logrando reconocer el símbolo de Konoha -¡Alto! –Sus hombres inmediatamente acataron la orden deteniéndose al momento.

-¿Por qué esta Himawari contigo?—Hinata se colocó frente a Toneri con su guardia en alto -¿Qué le has hecho? –Reclamo demandantemente temiendo que haya arrebatado de sus ojos a su hija

-No le he hecho nada—El peliblanco levanto sus manos como símbolo de inocencia –Me encontraba en mis aposentos cuando mi guardia entro diciendo que un nuevo portal se estaba generando de forma totalmente intencional es por ello que mis hombres han venido conmigo

-¡A otro perro con ese hueso!—Grito Kiba apoyado con un gruñido de Akamaru –Claramente vimos como todos estos monos salían de ese portal que abrieron

-¿Verdaderamente esperas que creamos eso?—Shino se acercó lo suficiente como para no gritar su compañero

-Lo que ustedes vieron es un pequeño portal de duración limitada—Dos hombres que eran de la escolta de Toneri se acercaron a las sombras donde se encontraba Himawari –El portal lo creo ella y está ahí—Uno de los hombres levanto el brazo atravesando el espiral de energía tanto Kiba como Shino solo pudieron ver que aquel hombre había desvanecido su brazo pero para los que poseen un doujutsu podían ver el tamaño y fuerza de aquel portal. El hombre saco el brazo del portal o lo poco que le quedaba de lo que fue su brazo

*/*/*

-Están tardando demasiado—El rubio caminaba desesperado por toda la oficina—Estas seguro que esa cosa funciona—Naruto se detuvo abruptamente frente a Shikamaru.

-Por supuesto, Shikadai es bastante astuto sabrá cuando y como usarlo—El moreno comprendía la desesperación de Naruto pero su posición como Hokage le impedía irse sin más para buscar a su hija. La puerta se abrió repentinamente sobresaltando a ambos.

-Por fin llegan—Exclamo con alivio Naruto-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Bueno no importa quedan a cargo –Tsunade y Kakashi no tuvieron tiempo de decir absolutamente nada –Hazlo ya—Shikamaru activo un sello el cual empezó a brillar.

*/*/*

-Es un portal inestable, poderoso sin duda pero inestable –Agrego Toneri con sutileza se había acercado hasta donde estaba Hinata aun estupefacta por lo que veía, Toneri apoyo su mano en el hombro de ella para llamar su atención –Hinata-hime, tu hija lo posee –El peliblanco intento acariciar el cabello de ella pero cuando sus dedos estaban a milímetros de rozarlo un destello naranja apareció y de un solo golpe directo a la cara lo mando a volar metros atrás.

-¡Aléjate de mi familia!—Vocifero Naruto y el manto naranja característico de la conexión con el Kurama cubría a la familia Uzumaki protegiéndolos -¿Por qué te llevaste a mi hija?

-¿Papá?—Himawari despertó del trance al oír los gritos de su padre-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?—Tercio Kiba situándose al lado del rubio

-Nosotros traíamos un pergamino de tele-transportación –Hablo Mitsuki revelando la posición de los jóvenes ninjas.

-Adiós al elemento sorpresa –Exclamo Inojin con sarcasmo

-Yo no la secuestre –Toneri se levantó con dificultad—Ella vino hasta acá, desde miles de años han existido conexiones entre la luna y la tierra pero nunca antes en este punto. En la luna esta es tierra sagrada en este punto es donde nació el tenseigan, solo alguien con el poder y fuerza equivalente a Hamura Ōtsutsuki podría hacer algo semejante.

La tierra comenzó a temblar violentamente y unas serpientes etéreas emergieron y algunas de ellas tomaron formas humanas –"Se recuperará el poder que por derecho nos pertenece" –Una voz tronante repetía una y otra vez

Las criaturas se lanzaron en combate, los ninjas se agruparon para hacer un plan y algunos hombres de Toneri encabezaron el primer ataque. Akamaru fue atravesado por un bastón largo y en segundos comenzó a deteriorarse a nivel molecular, provocando que el cuerpo de Akamaru junto con los hombres de Toneri quedaron reducidos a nada más que un montón de cenizas.

-¡Akamaru!—Grito Kiba tomando las cenizas de su viejo amigo apretando los puños—Malditos –Un sonido parecido a un gruñido salió del castaño

-¿Cómo vences algo que no puedes tocar?—Pregunto Boruto en voz alta esquivando los ataques pero repentinamente fue derribado por su melliza que los había alcanzado -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si de nada—Ella se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas—Los vences de la única manera que existe y es hacerlos pelear entre ellos como cuando tú y yo entrenamos y decidí venir porque tuve otra visión y las cosas se ponen peor si no estoy para estorbar.

Los ninjas se dispersaron la mitad de ellos crearon una pantalla para provocar el que se destruyeran entre ellos, Mitsuki y Shikadai se encargaban aparte de sellarlos para evitar que pudieran regenerarse pero los humanoides se agruparon creando tres monstros del tamaño de algún biju, su cuerpo tenía tentáculos de energía lo cual le daba mayor alcance, y disparaban un láser que carbonizaba instantáneamente. El manto naranja que cubría a todos desapareció y Naruto cayó de rodillas.

-Naruto-kun—Hinata corrió a auxiliarlo -¿Te encuentras bien?

-No lo entiendo, se siente como si me estuvieran drenando mi energía—Naruto se veía más seco con cada segundo

-Debemos hacer una retirada—Sasuke levanto a Naruto –Esas cosas absorben todo lo que tocan es como cuando reúnes energía de la naturaleza

-No nos dará tiempo—Naruto se mantuvo de pie por si solo –Si están consumiendo tanta energía es por piensan atacar en grande así que váyanse yo los distraigo.

-Naruto-kun –Hinata lo tomo del brazo alterada –No… -El rubio la tomo de los brazos y la beso tan intensamente como su cuerpo le permitía y con lentitud se separó de ella y aspiro el dulce aroma de su cabello

-Eres lo más bello de mi vida, gracias por estar en ella—Naruto acaricio la mejilla de Hinata—Siempre te dejo el trabajo más difícil…cuídalos—Sasuke creo un portal por el cual pasaron todos alejándolos de Naruto y de aquellas criaturas.

-¡Papá!—Gritaron los tres hijos del rubio cuando el resplandor de un estallido a la lejanías sucedió, la onda expansiva tardo segundo en llegar, unas cuantas serpientes etéreas aparecieron abriéndose paso entre la tierra

-No bajen la guardia—Shino creo una defensa de Bichos lo cual mantenía a raya a esas criaturas, los jóvenes ninjas tardaron en salir del estupor. Sasuke con su elemento rayo canalizado en la tierra paralizo a tantas como pudo.

"Se recuperará el poder que por derecho nos pertenece" –La voz de Momoshiki sonó en la cabeza del rubio –"¿Qué es lo que harás ahora? Hijo del hombre" –El rubio sintió como su cuerpo se volvió más pesado como si no pudiera moverse y frente a el aparecía una persona pero era distinta a las demás, era real.

Hinata lo aparto con su técnica de _ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras_ , la katana de Sasuke giro varias veces en el aire antes de clavarse a unos metros del rubio, otras de esas criaturas había comenzado a disparar rayos

-Despierta –Shiori lo golpeo en la cabeza, el sujeto volvió a levantarse su piel era excesivamente blanca y tenía unos cuernos que le sobresalían de la cabeza, sin preámbulos disparo de su brazo su propio hueso, Hinata no alcanzo a desviarlo por completo pero Shiori empujo a su hermano pero aun así salió herido. Boruto sangraba de su ojo izquierdo y la cinta de su cabeza salió volando.

-¡Hinata!—Gritaron Kiba y Shino al unísono, el rubio levanto la cara hacia quien por años fue su madre, pudo ver que de su abdomen sangraba y comenzaba a desintegrarse en polvo, Himawari y Boruto corrieron hacia ella.

-Mamá no te mueras—Lloraba Himawari ante Hinata que caía de rodillas -¡Mamá!—La desintegración de su cuerpo se expandía

-Mis amados niños—Pronuncio con dificultad, beso una última vez a Himawari –Boruto déjame ver –Aparto el cabello de la cara de su hijo –Quédate quieto –Boruto quería gritar de dolor pero obedeció en todo momento y se quedó quieto como si fuese una estatua—Sé que piensas que te he fallado pero quiero que aceptes este regalo, cuídate y cuida a tus hermanas—Hinata poso sus labios en la frente de Boruto, besándolo con ese cariño que solo una madre sabe dar—Mi hijo –El viento soplo llevándose las cenizas de Hinata con él. Boruto sentía el byakugan palpitar y con su mano cubrió su ojo, su hermana lloraba desconsoladamente a su lado.

Extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la katana de Sasuke y agregándole elemento viento se deslizo a través del campo de batalla entre todos cortando ese lazo invisible que poseían las criaturas y que ahora podía ver por el byakugan logrando extinguirlas. Sasuke que estaba peleando contra el más grande termino de quemarlo con su amaterasu.

-¡Himawari!—Shikadai salió corriendo hacia ella, él fue el único que vio como un portal se abrió tras la pequeña y una mano había la había agarrado, todos corrieron incluso Toneri quien era el más próximo se arrojó logrando entrar al portal después de eso ya no había nada.

-¡No!—Boruto grito con furia, su corazón terminaba de desgarrarse después de eso cayo desmayado

/*/*/

Boruto despertó en una habitación blanca y traía ropa de hospital por lo cual dedujo que se encontraba en Konoha la mitad de su cara se encontraba vendada, vio su mano que tenía las intravenosas con medicamentos, sus sentidos se iban recuperando rápidamente y las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido pasaron en su mente , apretó las sabanas de la cama.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sarada entro con una bandeja de comida –Que bueno que ya estés despierto—La chica le acerco mesa para que comiera y levanto el respaldo de la cama -¿Cómo te sientes? –El chico no respondió –Himawari está viva mi padre aun siente su presencia.

-Tiene que estarlo y voy a salvarla datebasa

* * *

Bien esta es la segunda parte de este two-shot, me ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba y como es obvio he perdido el reto porque no he publicado en el tiempo que debía ser (que es uno de los factores principales) y que el reto era Boruto-Sarada y no lo he hecho así :p además tenía que hacer la pertinente investigación.

Lo he escrito y le entiendo pero igual y tiene partes confusas o algo así y quiero dejar en claro que tanto Shion como Shiori habían visto la muerte de Hinata. Después Shiori se queda atrás porque ve como muere Naruto y tiene miedo de ver que suceda realmente.

 **Datos de la investigación**

 **Shinju** (" _Dios Árbol_ ") era un antiguo árbol que creció de la sangre de los fallecidos durante las épocas de guerras antiguas y que fue venerado como una deidad. Este era capaz de producir un fruto especial y de gran poder cada milenio, el cual tenía la capacidad de darle a cualquiera que lo consumiera la capacidad de usar Chakra. Kaguya comió el fruto de ese árbol.

 **Kekkei Mōra** es una rama avanzada única de jutsus utilizada por Kaguya Ōtsutsuki y su linaje, ya que todas sus técnicas se clasificaron de esta forma. Sin embargo, lo que clasifica con exactitud un Kekkei Mōra es desconocido, ya que no sigue los mismos requisitos que un Kekkei Genkai.

 **Adaptación para la historia**

Así que para esta historia Boruto se adaptó del primer capítulo del manga que se ve al pequeño con una cicatriz en su ojo adema que trae la katana y la banda ninja de Sasuke y obvio todo está destruido. El byakugan que posee seria de Hinata y tendría alguna evolución por las marcas que salen en azul son símbolos del Dios árbol y pueden usar ese poder tanto como Kawaki como Boruto hacen uso de ese poder.

Boruto obtendría una evolución en el byakugan ya que tiene chacra y ADN de Kaguya porque Naruto es descendiente directo de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, mientras que Hinata es descendiente directa de Hamura Ōtsutsuki.

Ahora hablando del clan Ōtsutsuki como todos saben hubo tres ramas la principal y la secundaria dentro de la principal hubo otra rama la cual emigro hacia la tierra y se le conoce como el clan Hyuga. Cuando un miembro de la rama principal se funcionaba con uno del clan Hyuga (sacarles los ojos) obtenía la purificación y por ende podía desarrollar el tenseigan

El doujutsu de Himawari logro despertarlo a una edad muy temprana lo cual indica que posee mucho poder y al igual que arriba ella si sería una descendiente de Naruhina por lo cual podría compararse su poder con el de Hamura Ōtsutsuki.

Himawari no muere ella puede crear portarles dimensionales pero no tiene control de ellos y tomando también como referencia la leyenda japonesa "el cortador de bambú" el clan Ōtsutsuki es una alienígena y una bebe aparece en un bambú pero después debe regresar a la luna y blablablá la han de conocer la mitad de los animes toman como referencia esa leyenda

Así como Kishimoto quiso darle el rol de maestro y padre sustituto a Sasuke hacia Boruto yo decidí darle ese rol a Toneri hacia Himawari

Mitsuki es un humano sintético creado por Orochimaru pero ya todos lo sabíamos, lo relevante seria para mi historia que orochimaru no se detuvo en Mitsuki por lo que sabemos el siguió con los experimentos del embrión original de donde salió Mitsuki

 **Técnicas usadas para la historia**

Chidori nagashi (la favorita de Sasuke)

El Clan Kaguya era descendiente de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki y algunos miembros como Kimimaro heredaron el Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku el cual se deriva de la capacidad original de Kaguya para manipular sus huesos.

 _Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu_ es un jutsu en el cual, Kaguya usa su habilidad de endurecer sus propios huesos, los cuales puede hacer que sobresalgan de su piel, ella procede a liberarlos de su espalda, y luego saca huesos desde las palmas de sus manos, los cuales dispara. Cuando dichos huesos entran en contacto y golpean a un organismo vivo, el hueso y el objetivo empiezan a deteriorarse a nivel molecular, provocando que el cuerpo empiece a reducirse a nada más que un montón de cenizas.

Creo que no olvido explicar nada.

Como bien saben hoy 05-04.2017 inicia las aventuras de Boruto no me entusiasma verlo (Boruto me cae mal quiza sea porque es un tipo que quiere ser rebelde sin tener un verdadero fundamento para serlo). Así como tampoco me entusiasma la pareja de Boruto&Sarada yo creo es como la última esperanza por todos los que querían Narusaku o NaruSasu jajajajaja ok no :P

¡Viva el NARUHINA!

Espero sus comentarios, dudas y/o criticas. Saludos


End file.
